My Happy family
by AngelofDarkness21
Summary: My cuz and me are triplets with tohru. There will be romance and funny senes. Yuki meghanu main couple  Erinu Momiji  Tohru kyo Kyoko hatori side romances Rated T for safty and joking.


**Okay just letting you know I will get these confused sooo much ok. **

**Erinu = eryn. **

**Meguhanu= meghan Me and my bff/cuz are in the story as triplets with Tohru haha. Lets see how the Sohma family react! **

**The new family!**

Chapter 1 The new family!

It was a Sunday night, late, dark and erie. All you could hear was a scream from the hospital. There was Kyoko Honda holding Hatori's hand with a death grip.

"DAMN IT! AHHH DAMN! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!" yelled Kyoko. The pain of having one child was painful enough. She was delivering 3 three. Yes thee!

"Kyoko calm down. Its alright. Your breaking my hand." said a nice in pain Hatori.

"YOU TRY PUSHING THREE GIRLS OUT OF YOUR BODY!"

"umm. No thanks?"

"Okay! Only one to go!" Said a nice nurse.

15 YEARS LATER!

"Erinu! Meguhanu! Tohru! Breakfast is ready!" Kyoko yelled to her triplets. Unidentical triplets. As the three of us came down the stairs it went in order of birth.

A half asleep Erinu came down the stairs. She had hair kinda like Hermione Granger in Harry Potter. She was a dish water blond and in a harry potter uniform. She was wearing little makeup with freakles that were hardly noticible on her face. She was tall 5'9' to be skinny a unhealthy size. She was smart when she wanted to be. Carring a Harry Potter bag with her school supplies in it.

Then came Meguhanu. She was a normal sized girl. She has brown hair that is wavy with haizel eyes. Her hair is almost coving her right her blue glasses. In a black and white mixed top, blue skinny jeans with sparkles and white splattered on random spots. There where holes but they where suppost to be there for the affect. Carring a dark purple and black plad bag with a huge black bow. With her Black ipod in her ears. She was normal A and B student.

Then came Tohru. The happy pirky one of the group. She was in a sky blue top, white skirt that up to mid theigh. She was a skinny girl. Streight brown hair with a ribbon in back of her hair with a tiny bit of hair in it. Carring a rainbow back pack. She was wide awake with her bright brown eyes shining. Tohru was the one almost failing her classes.

"Bye mom" Called all three in unison after breakfast.

"Bye girls. Be safe" Yelled Kyoko.

At school!

"Honda_san" yelled Yuki from about a hundred feet away from the trio.

"Huh?" All three looked not sure who he was talking too.

"Sorry. I mean Tohru." Said Yuki.

"Sup?" Meguhanu said to Yuki as they did there handshake

"Hi" Said Erinu doing a wizard handshake with Yuki.

"Hello Sohma_kun" Said Tohru bowing to yuki.

"HAPPY FRIEND VERSERY! Yelled Tohru and Erinu and Meguhanu said in monotone voice as usual. All three got into there bags and gave yuki something.

Yuki did the same but he had three gifts one for each girl.

"DING DING DING!"

"Aw crap" we all yelled and ran to our home room.

(Okay I don't know if you care but I get enough school when I go I dont want to write about it more kk)

After school.

"Can we open our presents yet?" Said a little to excited Tohru.

"Not yet. We have to wait for Yuki to come back from student council." said Meguhanu in a monotone voice.

"Arn't you supost to be there?" said Tohru. As usual a wooried look on her face.

"Yes im supost too. Yuki better hurry. Ill be late for volleyball." said Meguhanu.

"O shut up already. Your monotone voice is annoting me already! My chocolate has disapeared and I dont have my Harry Potter books! said Erinu

(It has been two hours and no Yuki. Meguhanu went to volleyball. Erinu went to the chocolate shop. Tohru went to her job cleaning.)

"Where is Yuki?" wondered all three of them as if they where one.

Chapter 2

Sorry about the typoes. I keep wanting to put me in th story! Haha sorry about that. So this will be under Meghanu's point of view. None of these jobs I have. To young xp.

When I finally got home after school, practice, and mu job at the arcade I was about ready to colapse. When I was heading up the stairs my phone rings. It was Erinu.

"Hello?" I was to tired for my no emotion mask.

"MEGHANU MEGHANU MEGHANU! hi" Said Erinu. This is usually how I get greated.

"Whats wrong? Arnt you upstairs?" starting to get worried

"Nope we are at Yuki's he is really sick. So I was wondering if you could help him. You took the babysitting class." I think she was uot of her safty zone with this.

"Yes I did but that is for how to care and entertain them. But I do know a few -" in the background I heard Yuki coughing so hard I thought his guts would fall out. I think he did too. "Ill be right over. What happened to hatori coming?"

"hehehe" a nervous laugh "about that... he kinda refused."

at this point I was kinda ticked at yuki for refusing "HE WHAT!"

I guess the tone scared Erinu, Tohru, and Yuki. Appearently I was on speaker. "Umm Meghanu. Your on speaker."

okay at this point my face was flushed and I was really flustered.

"Ill be right there!" I grabbed my bag and Tohru's, even Erinu's and ran to Yuki's.

I reached the door. I was running so fast im surprised I didnt trip. I was panting but it soon settles and I entered Shigure's house. After taking off my shoes I said "hi" to Shigure and Kyo. After being prepared for everything I gave Shigure a pack of home made jelly buns. And kyo his favorite salmon and cod riceballs. Fresh made of course. Then I finally got to Yuki's room. From what I could hear on the outside of the door was this.

"Yuki Im soo sorry are you okay? Please o no what do I do? What do I do?" of cource that was tohru and a picture of her flailing arms and halfway to tears.

"tohru Tohru TOHRU! calm down." I could picture erinu reading harry potter on yuki's desk chair while telling tohru to shut up.

I opened the door to see Yuki doubled over holding his stomach/ sides. Tohru flippen out and erinu reading harry potter... am I a good guesser or what.

"What is going on here?" I guess I sounded mad because Yuki even streightened up and sat on the bed like a good boy. Tohru had a scared expression on her face. Erinu had a little less frightened face but still scared. Only Erinu has seen me very fricken ticked.

"Want me to fill you in or do you want to guess?" Said Erinu

"Ill guess. Yuki went into a coughing fit and Tohru instead of giving him water or something hits him in the stomach and she was flipping out. You where reading and trying to calm her down. Okay not that leaves someone" I glare at Yuki because I kinda feel bad for him but I am also so ticked its not funny.

"Okay now that leaves Yuki. Why didn't you call hatori? Or let us call him for you?"

Yuki sighed in defeat. He knows not to get me mad.

"First off. When did you get here? Second why was everything thing calmed when you walked in? Thrrd how can you seem so calm at school?"

"A few minutes ago, they know not to get me mad, it is a act. Now you lay down or I will force you" I handed Tohru and Erinu there bags and they started with there homework just like me.

Everytime Yuki went into a coughing fit I patted him lightly on the back until he calmed down and handed him the water bottle in my bag.

"Meghanu? Can you help me with this math problem?" Said Tohru. Once she heard it from me she understood. Its strange actually.

"Sure." The first time in months I laughed so hard tears where coming down my face. There expressions of me smiling where soo funny I couldnt contain it. They probably thought I was bipoler or just insane.

"Uhhh. What is so funny?" Yuki said in the calmest voice before my laughter cought him and he started laughing.

"Y-your fa-fac-ces!" I said while laughing.

Erinu and Tohru started laughing too. When Yuki started coughing again gave him the water and walked outside until I stopped laughing. It was a good 15-20 minutes. I even got Kyo to start laughing. He was on the roof almost falling off he kept screaming

"STOP STOP I CANT TAKE IT STOP!" whitch only made me laugh harder.

I finally calmed down and started walking to Yuki's room. When I passed the bathroom I heard someone throwing up. Soo I saw Tohru and Einu with a worried face so I knocked on the door.

"g-go away-y" I hear Yuki mutter. He must have thought I was Kyo. I opened the door anyways to find Yuki hugging the toilet like it was the last thing from death. I pulled back his hair and Told him to chew on a wet washcloth. (this is what my mother told me to do when I was younger. It settles the stomach. Just a fyi) when Yuki fell asleep **shigure has rooms for all three of us to stay in as do we at our house.** I took him into my room and he was asleep on my lap for a long time. Everytime I would move him he would move back. He must have thought of me as his mother.

"Tohru, Erinu. I have this under control if you want to leave." but they where using my sholders as pillows. I was stuck. I finally got Yuki to put his head on the pillow and I picked up Erinu and carried her to her room. Then did the same with Tohru. I fell asleep on my pillow but forgot Yuki was there. He looked like a little kid with his mom. The wet cloth on his head, flushed cheeks, the way he was curled up next to me. 'OMG I am checking Yuki out!'

When Yuki woke up the next morning he felt something when he moved. Me. He noticed he was right next to me. But he wasnt transforming. We have never hugged before.

"Hello Yuki. Did you sleep well?"

Yuki was completely red. It was very funny. "umm hi meghanu. Ummm uhh"

"You fell asleep on my lap. And everytime I tried move you. You would move back. And when you finally would move you would get off my bed." I was blushing at this point. I was sitting up and Yuki was stareing at me. "I got Erinu and Tohru to go to there rooms. But you looked so peaceful so I left you here. That is the story."

" My, my are my old eyes playing tricks on me? Or is Meghanu and Yuki asleeping together? A monotone emo and a normal boy. What a weird matching."

"SHIGURE!" said Yuki and me at the same time.

"O SHIT! I forgot to see dad yesterday! I am in big trouble!" I said just as I rembered.

"O SHIT!" it was Erinu she rembered too.

Erinu and I start getting cloths out.

I get out a pair of dark blue jeans. A light blue shirt that says "Kiss My Ace!"

I start getting ready when I rember that Yuki and Shigure are in my room. But at the moment I didnt care. I start brushing my hair when I hear Shigure.

"Did you forget you have a grown man and a teen male in the room?"

"Oops!" I blushed. "forget that happened. Dont even tell daddy this!"

"Well Yuki. Did you like what you saw? Those are some big boobs!" The perv. look was back. Before Yuki had time to answer. I hit Shigure on the head.

"Pervert! But true. If you sick or want company. on Erinu! We are goin' to get yelled at! BYE!" with that Erinu and I ran to the main house. Tohru doesnt know about the sohma curse. Or that Hatori is our father. She is at home with mom before we got up.

We reach Daddy's office. He opened his doors to see us there.

"h-hi da-daddy" I said out of breath.

Erinu was breathing hard like me. We fell to our knees panting. This only freaked him out.

"Whats Wrong? What happened?"

Erinu cought her breath first. " We forgot to come yesterday so we ran here today. Once we rembered. And it was a long freaken run!"

With that Hatori burst out laughing. And leaned on the door for support. Threw his laughing he said

"Later today you where supost to visit me."

We just looked at eachother and hugged him. The bad thing is we all fell backwards. But I was cursed by the rat and Erinu cursed by the snake. But since they where alive we didnt have the traits. We had to be that we sat down and started talking. In the middle of the chat I started breathing hard and my phone started singing headstrong and I looked at the text it said "Yuki is having a asthma attack we cant find his inhaler. HELP!" from shigure.

"DAD Drive me to shigures. Yuki is having a asthma attack!"

Chapter two completed! please review!


End file.
